Erebus
Erebus - Ekstremalny Demon autorstwa Rustama i Irella. Powstał on w 2016 roku w Update 2.0, jednak został zweryfikowany dopiero w marcu 2017 roku w Update 2.1. Weryfikacją zajął się BoldStep i zajęła mu ona 44803 próby. Jak dotąd tylko kilka osób zdołało ukończyć ów poziom po nim. Obecnie znajduje się on kontrowersyjnie na 8. miejscu oficjalnej listy. BoldStep stwierdził, że jak dotąd weryfikacja owego etapu jest dla niego największym osiągnięciem. Kolorystyka poziomu jest zielona, a motywy radioaktywne. Etap trwa 1 minutę i 10 sekund, czyli jest krótki jak na typowego ekstremalnego Demona. Hasło umożliwiające skopiowanie planszy to 231846. Opis Poziom rozpoczyna się od małego statku w powolnej prędkości, który leci przez wąski tunel z kolcami i licznymi zakrętami, a także zmianami grawitacji. Statek przeobraża się w falę, która co chwilę zmienia wielkość. Trzeba nią lecieć przez bardzo ciasne przejścia. Następnie rozpoczyna się kula, w której trzeba łączyć umiejętność zapamiętywania oraz ogromną precyzję. Po niej następuje statek i przejścia pomiędzy przeszkodami. Częściowo wymaga on od gracza umiejętności prostego latania. Gracz na chwilę przyspiesza i musi przeskoczyć kostką cztery kolce. Później z powrotem zmniejsza prędkość. Jest fala, którą lecisz przez bardzo ciasne przejścia, uważając przy tym na zmiany grawitacji. Następnie przyspieszasz i zamieniasz się w robota. Segment ten wymaga dużej precyzji, a także trochę spamowania. Robot przeobraża się w kostkę, która skacze po licznych pierścieniach, na które trzeba wskakiwać odpowiednio nisko. Potem dołączają się jeszcze platformy i wlatujesz w krótki statek, który jest wyzwaniem straight-flying. Pojawia się napis ,,Erebus" na zielonym tle, a gracz przechodzi przez ekstremalnie trudne przejścia z dużą ilością zmian form. Jest tam m. in. straight-flying oraz precyzyjne wskakiwanie na jump-ringi. Po tym następuje ufo, którym musisz odpowiednio wskakiwać na orby, podczas ciasnego tunelu. Zamieniasz się w szybką kostkę, wymagającą niezwykle dobrej precyzji i pamięci. Dodatkowo widoczność jest częściowo zasłonięta, zostawiając jedynie widoczną kostkę i przeszkody znajdujące się na jej wysokości. Jest to w pewnym sensie segment labiryntowy. Rozpoczyna się ekstremalny dual, który jest prawdopodobnie najtrudniejszym segmentem w całej planszy. Po tym segmencie zamieniasz się w krótki statek z prostym lataniem, a następnie mini-fala, która przekracza trudnością nawet tę z Death Corridor. Są w niej bardzo ciasne przejścia. Potem następuje mini-kostka z dużą ilością jump-ringów i skakania po platformach. Po niej jest ekstremalna kula, a następnie statek wymagający odpowiedniego wznoszenia się i opadania. Następnie jest kolejna kostka testująca skakanie po jump-ringach. Zmienia się w krótką falę, która z kolei zmienia się w symetryczne, lecz bardzo trudne duale. Następnie jest tunel ze statkiem podobny do tego z Death Corridor. Zamieniasz się w bardzo szybką mini-kostkę, która się powiększa, przechodzi w kilka zmian formy. Potem przeskakujesz pięć kolców i wpadasz do mety. Hall of Fame Monety * Pierwsza znajduje się w 11%. Aby ją zdobyć musisz przelecieć górnym, wąskim tunelem, zamiast dołem. * Druga moneta znajduje się w 98% pod koniec poziomu i nie trzeba nic robić (oprócz przejścia etapu), aby ją zdobyć. Ciekawostki * Dawniej w miejscu, gdzie się znajduje napis "Erebus" była czaszka, która była znakiem Rustama i została też wykorzystana w jego części w Yatagarasu. Obok znajdował się napis "Still not death?" Jednak zostało to zmienione. * W ekstremalnie trudnym segmencie kostki z labiryntem (53%-60%) niegdyś nie było czarnych ścian zasłaniających widoczności. Potem zostały dodane, aby utrudnić grę. * Najgorszy fail BoldStepa w tej planszy to 91%. ** EndLevel za to rozbił się tu na 98%. Jest to jeden z najgorszych faili wszechczasów. * Poziom znajduje się na 2. miejscu Oficjalnej listy Ekstremalnych i Szalenie Trudnych Demonów, mimo że kiedyś znajdował się na trzecim, ale sprawiał ogromne problemy, więc wszedł na drugie, a potem na pierwsze ,a po wypuszczeniu Stalemate Redux wszedł na drugie. Potem jednak został uznany za najtrudniejszy, lecz rywalizuje z Sonic Wave i w chwili obecnej to Sonic Wave jest uznawane za trudniejsze. * Wieczorem 8 grudnia 2017, Knobbelboy postanowił dla przyjemności zrobić przedłużenie poziomu. Jednak o godzinie 23:39 czasu polskiego, czyli o 22:39 u niego, a minutę później zakończył streama. Film Kategoria:Poziomy Społeczności Kategoria:Popularne Niestandardowe Etapy Kategoria:Poziomy Long Kategoria:Poziomy z 2017 roku Kategoria:Demon Kategoria:Ekstremalny Demon Kategoria:Kolaboracje Kategoria:Poziomy Polecane